Punto de encuentro
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Porque escuchar como torturan a quien se ama, sin poder hacer nada, deja qué pensar y sin dudas abre la puerta a muchas verdades. SPOILERS libro 7/Tortura de Hermione/Shell Cottage/Ron POV.


Hola, queridos lectores. Quizás algunos que me conozcan se pregunten que cara tengo de colgar algo que no sea un capítulo de mi Long fic. Asumo la culpa de antemano, pero siento que ese fic me está consumiendo y es algo desesperante. Comienzo a necesitar ahondar por otros lares.

Bien, antes de dejarlos leer, quisiera comentar un par de cosas: Es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo con narrador protagonista y la verdad no sé como lo hago. Juzguen ustedes. Por otro lado, considero que el tema no es la gran cosa, pues este *momento perdido* de DH está bien trillado, pero al menos desde mi perspectiva no. Según yo, _algo _debió de haber pasado y bueno, como siempre, me gusta que lo que escribo tenga un trasfondo. Espero que se entienda el mensaje. Gracias :)

* * *

><p><em>Por cierto, todos los personajes y lugares involucrados son obra de la magistral pluma de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de encuentro<strong>

_**/Tortura.**_

Apenas sentía mi propio cuerpo. Estar tantos minutos en esta posición tan incómoda había acalambrado todos mis músculos y por más que intentara moverlos no me respondían. Mi mejilla derecha me ardía horrores, posiblemente tenía una herida abierta y podía sentir el sabor oxidado de mi propia sangre en mi paladar. Mis manos estaban atadas firmemente a mi espalda y junto a ellas, podía sentir los dedos de Harry y Hermione moverse nerviosamente. Intenté de acomodarme, pero fue en vano. Medio atontado por el dolor que me quemaba en la sien intenté de atender a la discusión que sostenía Narcissa Malfoy Bellatrix Lastrange.

—Lleva a los prisioneros al calabozo, Greyback— ordenó Narcissa.

En ese momento de lo único que fui consciente fue de la espalda de Hermione moverse inquieta contra la mía. Supe que estaba realmente asustada y quise decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que íbamos a salir de esa, pero lo que escuché a continuación hizo que se me congelara la sangre.

—Espera— dijo Bellatrix agudamente. —A todos excepto… excepto a la sangre sucia.

—¡No!— grité sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo. —¡Puedes tenerme a mí! ¡Cógeme a mí!— rogué con desesperación, pero lo único que recibí por respuesta fue una bofetada en mi mejilla previamente lastimada. El dolor se esparció por todas las fibras de mi cuerpo, pero realmente no me importaba. Tan solo pensar en que le harían algo a Hermione…

—Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente— dijo Bellatrix acercando su demacrado rostro al mío. —El traidor a la sangre será el siguiente, pero la sangre sucia es la primera de mi lista— escupió.

Un escalofrío nació en mi espina dorsal. No, no… no podía pensar en el nombre de Hermione y la palabra muerte en una misma frase.

—Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate que de que estén a salvo. No les hagas nada más… aún.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí como desataban a Hermione y la alejaban de mí. Escuché como la arrastraban por el piso. Estuve a punto de volver a gritar, pero me contuve sabiendo que no lograría nada bueno. Sentí como la desesperación se comenzaba a apoderar de mí.

—¿Creéis que me darán un trozo de la chica cuando terminen con ella?— gaznó Greyback obligándonos a ponernos de pie para arrastrarnos por un largo pasillo. —Creo que conseguiré un pedazo o dos ¿no crees, pelirrojo?

Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras. "_No, no… Hermione no" _Forcejeé torpemente, pero aquello lo único que hizo fue aumentar los involuntarios temblores que se habían apoderado de mí. Nos obligaron a bajar por una escalera y luego nos arrojaron a una oscura habitación. El olor a humedad golpeó mis fosas nasales y antes de que el eco de la puerta al cerrarse se desvaneciera, un terrible y desgarrado grito rompió con lo único de sensatez que me quedaba.

—¡HERMIONE!— bramé y comencé a retorcerme y a luchar contra las malditas cuerdas que nos ataban. —¡HERMIONE!— grité con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir.

—¡Cállate!— escuché que me decía Harry. —Cállate Ron, tenemos que salir de aquí— pero un nuevo grito se escuchó directamente desde arriba.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!— grité totalmente desesperado. Escuchar su voz quebrarse de esa manera era lo más terrible que podía estar pasándome… Imaginarla totalmente indefensa estaba acabando conmigo.

—…¿Ron, eres tú?— me quedé callado ante la mención de mi nombre; era Luna, pero la verdad es que no me importaba, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Hermione. Traté de hilar algún plan maestro para rescatarla, pero sus gritos cada vez más terribles ya no dejaban cabida para otra cosa en mi mente.

—¡Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo! ¿De dónde ha salido esa espada? ¿De dónde?

—La encontramos… la encontramos… ¡por favor!

Tuve la sensación de que mi pecho explotaría. No podía soportarlo. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, demasiado lento. Articulé palabras sin siquiera pensarlas. La luz se hizo en la habitación y mis manos fueron liberadas. Me puse de pie de un salto y comencé a correr por la habitación buscando alguna salida, pero no había nada ¡Nada! ¡Maldita sea!

Un nuevo grito de Hermione me atravesó como una cuchilla.

—¿Qué más se llevaron? ¿qué más? ¡Respóndeme! ¡CRUCCIO!

Los chillidos de Hermione comenzaron a resonar en las paredes una vez más y no ya no podía, no podía soportarlo. Dios, Merlín, ¡quién sea! Que alguien haga algo… Ella estaba sufriendo y yo podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, yo era capaz de dar mi vida por la suya, la quería, la quería tanto maldita sea y no podía hacer nada… Allá arriba su voz se quebraba, sus gritos eran cada vez más débiles…

El nudo en mi garganta se intensificó. Me dolía todo, sentía un dolor tan grande que no entendía como podía seguir de pie y no estar retorciéndome en el suelo. Era una tortura, no podía creerlo, no podía… "_Hermione, te quiero, te quiero, por favor escúchame, resiste…"_. Alcé mis puños y comencé a golpear la pared totalmente desesperado con tanta fuerza que sentía como los nudillos se raspaban con cada golpe que daba.

—¡HERMIONE!— grité con renovada ímpetu mientras ella lo hacía de nuevo y más fuerte que nunca. —¡Hermione!— "_por_ _favor resiste, por favor resiste..."_ Me costaba respirar y sentía mis ojos anegados en lágrimas. _"Hermione resiste, te quiero, tienes que saberlo"_

Los chillidos se detuvieron de pronto y temí lo peor.

La asquerosa voz de Draco Malfoy irrumpió en mis terribles cavilaciones. Hicimos lo que nos ordenó y él entró al cuarto evitando mirarnos. Contemplé su cara pálida con odio y juré que algún día la destrozaría con mis propias manos. Estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido porque de todo eso dependía la vida de Hermione yo me hubiera abalanzado sobre él sin importar qué.

Malfoy se llevó al duende y yo cerré los ojos esperando que el infierno comenzara una vez más, pero para mi sorpresa Dobby apareció en medio de la habitación.

—¡DOB…!— Harry horrorizado me tapó la boca y me espanté de casi habernos delatado. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas a una velocidad vertiginosa cuando comprendí que la oportunidad de salir de ahí se avecinaba, pero no supe si sentirme esperanzado o totalmente devastado, pues hacía algunos minutos que no escuchaba sonido alguno que indicara que Hermione…

Una punzada en mi estómago me obligó a mantenerme alerta y un segundo después ella volvía gritar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. _"Como si la vida se le fuera…" _

Harry me obligó a mantenerme en el horror del momento y trazamos fugazmente un plan tras habernos quedado solos en la celda. Mi ansiedad crecía, los gritos de Hermione taladraban mis tímpanos enviando descargas dolorosas a todo mi cuerpo, era como si me estuvieran descuartizando vivo.

Por favor…

Después de habernos deshecho de Pettigrew subimos por las escaleras con cautela y nos arrastramos por el pasillo. Llegamos hasta la puerta del salón, la cual estaba entreabierta, y pude tener una clara visión de lo que ocurría del otro lado. Decenas de cuchillas me atravesaron cuando vi a Hermione tirada a los pies de Bellatrix. Apenas se movía.

Desvíe la mirada incapaz de seguir viéndola así y me fijé en Harry, esperando a que me diera alguna señal para actuar, aunque no tenía idea de lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Y creo— interrumpió la voz de Bellatrix. —Que podemos deshacernos de la sangre sucia. Greyback, llévatela si quieres.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—¡NOOOO!— bramé irrumpiendo en el salón. —_¡Expelliarmus!_— grité al instante por puro instinto.

Todo pasó muy rápido, lancé hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras oía como Harry hacía lo mismo. Varias varitas volaron por los aires. La ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Observé el lugar en donde debía estar Hermione…

—¡Alto o ella muere!

Bellatrix la mantenía en pie y sujetaba un cuchillo en su garganta.

—Dejen caer sus varitas— susurró mirándome como una maniática. —¡Déjenlas caer o veremos que tan sucia es su sangre!

Me quedé rígido, incapaz de hacer algo.

—¡He dicho que las dejen caer!— chilló y presionó el cuchillo de manera que unas gotas de sangre mancharon la piel del cuello de Hermione. Sentí que el mundo acababa.

Solté la varita y alcé los brazos en señal de rendición. Sentía mi pulso desaforado en mi garganta y mi respiración agitada. Todos mis sentidos estaban clavados en Hermione, el resto del mundo no me importaba, solo podía mirarla a ella, rogando por que abriera sus ojos y me mirara, que me diera una señal de que seguía ahí.

De un momento a otro Bellatrix dejó caer a Hermione totalmente inconsciente al suelo y un segundo más tarde la araña de cristal se estrellaba contra su cuerpo en una explosión de vidrios y cadenas. Mis músculo se tensaron y sin pesarlo me abalancé a rescatarla mientras escuchaba a Dobby y a Bellatrix discutir como en otra dimensión.

Me acerqué a Hermione y me incliné para tomarla entre mis brazos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Me desesperé, tuve miedo de que si la tomaba su menuda figura terminaría de quebrarse.

—¡Ron, cógela y vete!— escuché que bramaba Harry. Instintivamente lo miré y me lanzó una varita. La atrapé en el aire y con el corazón desbocado pasé mis brazos por la espalda y las piernas de Hermione, levantándola sin dificultad. Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir lo fría que estaba, la flacidez de su cuerpo. Antes de que las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos se desbordaran, una mano me aferró firmemente y todo comenzó a girar en la oscuridad.

Unos segundos después golpeé tierra firme y aferré a Hermione contra mí para recibir todo el impacto. Caí secamente sobre mis rodillas pero me incorporé rápidamente. Abrí los ojos y observé a lo lejos la cabaña de Bill y Fleur. Me eché a correr desesperado sin mirar hacia atrás, intentando de mantener su cabeza firme contra mi pecho.

—¡BILL!— grité. —¡Bill, soy yo! ¡Ayuda!— clamé con todas mis fuerzas. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió casi de inmediato y apareció Fleur.

—¡Pego queg…!

—¡AYÚDANOS!— Fleur me miró horrorizada y vi vacilación en sus ojos. Tuve miedo de que pensara que yo no era yo y que era una trampa, pero Bill apareció tras ella y corrió hacia mí.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué pasó?— me preguntó exasperado y después fijó sus ojos en Hermione.

—Llévala adentro— indicó con un hilo de voz. Fleur se acercó corriendo y les indiqué que habían más personas que necesitaban ayuda. Entré con largas zancadas a la cabaña, subí desesperado las escaleras y me colé en la primera habitación que vi. Me acerqué a una de las camas y con mucho cuidado deposité a Hermione sobre ella.

La angustia retornó a mí con todas sus fuerzas cuando me quedé mirándola en silencio. No se movió, se quedó en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Acomodé sus brazos y su cabeza, sintiendo la frialdad de su piel. Agobiado, busqué algo con que taparla y tuve suerte de encontrar una frazada en la habitación contigua. La cubrí con delicadeza y desvié la mirada incapaz de ver como la tela se manchaba con su sangre. Su ropa estaba rota, tenía cortes por todos lados y su piel estaba pálida. Lo único que indicaba que ella seguía ahí era el imperceptible subir y bajar de su pecho.

En un impulso acomodé unos mechones detrás de su oreja. Su inmovilidad me caló el alma y no lo soporté más. El nudo en mi garganta se quebró y comencé a llorar. No podía, no podía estar así, necesitaba que hablara, que dijera algo ¡Algo! Cualquier cosa, cualquiera… Agarré una de sus manos y la envolví con las mías intentando de darle calor. Se la besé y entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos. Veía borroso, las lágrimas dificultaban mi visión, pero no me importaba, lo único que importaba era ella, que estuviera bien. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber estado en su lugar.

—Hermione— farfullé entre sollozos y volví a besar su mano. —Hermione— cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me ardía todo el pecho.

—_Hermione, te quiero, te quiero…— _repetía como un maniático dentro de mi cabeza.

Sentí que sus dedos hicieron una leve presión sobre los míos y alcé la vista expectante. Sus ojos se movían tras sus párpados y mi corazón dio un brinco.

—¿Ro…n?— musitó con un hilo de voz entreabriendo escasamente sus ojos. Me sentí alegre y devastado a la vez; la debilidad de su voz me puso los pelos de punta.

—Estás bien, estás a salvo— susurré desesperado.

—Me… duele— articuló forzadamente.

—¿Qué te duele? ¿qué te duele…?— pregunté abatido sintiéndome completamente estúpido por la pregunta. —Mejor no hables… no hables, vas a estar bien.

La presión en mi mano desapareció y estuve a punto de ponerme a grita por toda la impotencia que sentía.

—Gon— me llamó Fleur. Giré mi rostro y la vi entrar por la puerta. No me molesté en soltar a Hermione ni en limpiarme las lágrimas. Sinceramente lo menos que me preocupaba era que todos se enteraran de mis sentimientos por ella.

Fleur se acercó y contempló anonadada la escena. Sin decir nada se marchó y después volvió con un botiquín. La observé ponerse un delantal blanco, mezclar unas cuantas pociones y preparar toallas.

—Hay queg limpiag las heridas primego— me informó. Asentí en silencio, temeroso de decir algo y que se me quebrara la voz.

—Creo queg es mejor que vayas ag descansar.

—Puedo ayudar— dije sin pensar. Fleur alzó las cejas y estuve seguro de que una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Me avergoncé.

—No teg preocupes Gon. Hegmione va a estar bien.

Asentí una vez más y me alejé. Salí del cuarto y me encontré con la mirada interrogativa de Bill. Lo ignoré olímpicamente. Necesitaba pensar, o mejor dicho no hacerlo, pero mi mente se empeñaba en recordar los desagarrados gritos de Hermione una y otra vez, refregándome lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Cada vez que pensaba en eso mi garganta se secaba y amenazaba con explotar de nuevo.

Me di cuenta que a pesar de tener muy claro hace mucho tiempo todo lo que sentía por ella y cuan importante era para mí, que hasta ese momento no había sentido el verdadero peso de su significado, que no tenía una consciencia despierta al respecto, pero ahora sentía que todo eso había cambiado. Que todo había sido una bofetada tan grande que me había lanzado de lleno a la realidad. Yo, yo… tenía la certeza absoluta. Mi corazón latía por y para Hermione.

No se porqué, pero tuve la sensación de que esto marcaría un antes y un después en nuestra relación.

_**/Encuentro. **_

Finalmente, tras un par de horas que se me hicieron eternas, Fleur apareció con el botiquín casi vacío y con las toallas ensangrentadas. Mi expresión debió haber sido de horror absoluto porque Fleur se dio el tiempo de tranquilizarme con una mano en mi hombro. Me puse de pie y me asomé vacilante al cuarto, esperando encontrarme con cualquier cosa.

Todo el aire que había retenido inconscientemente fue saliendo lentamente en un suspiro de eterno alivio. El nudo en mi estómago se aflojó, pude respirar tranquilo. Todo mi ser gritó de alegría al verla despierta, recostada sobre un gran almohadón. Sobre su regazo había una bandeja con un poco de comida y tres vasos, seguramente eran los medicamentos que debía tomar. La observé a escondidas y se me escapó una sonrisa cuando vi su rostro deformarse en una mueca de asco cuando probó una de las pociones.

Terminé de abrir la puerta y entré cerrándola tras de mí. Me puse un poco nervioso ante el silencio que inundó el lugar. Me atreví a mirarla y ella ya se me había adelantado. Un reconfortante calor invadió mi pecho cuando mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, cuando pude ver esa llama tan característicos en ellos, ese brillo especial. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mucho más cuando me dedicó una débil sonrisa. Se la devolví de inmediato.

Me acerqué lentamente sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella me miró en todo momento hasta que me hube sentado en la pequeña sillita que había a un lado de la cama. La observé detenidamente y ella hizo lo mismo, como expectante.

Todavía estaba muy pálida, se veía débil. Sus heridas estaban limpias y sanaban con rapidez. Su pelo enmarañado estaba recogido en una coleta. Desvió la mirada de la mía y mi corazón protestó. Quise abrazarla, decirle lo feliz que me ponía que estuviera bien. No, no. Eso no era lo que en verdad deseaba decirle. Quería decirle que la quería, que haberla visto sufrir había sido la peor cosa que me había tocado vivir, que era lo más valioso que poseía, que, que sin ella no podía vivir.

Mas todos saben que cruzar la imaginaria línea entre los pensamientos y los hechos es demasiado difícil, y yo… yo estaba demasiado conmocionado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunté en cambio.

Ella suspiró. —Mejor a cuando desperté— respondió con voz indudablemente débil. Algo se movió en mi interior.

—Eso es muy bueno— me animé a decir intentando de sonar optimista, pero ni yo me la creí. Hermione clavó sus ojos en los míos, provocando que el deseo de abrazarla se intensificara. Bebió un poco de uno de los vasos e hizo una nueva mueca de asco. No pude evitar sonreír.

—No te rías— me reprendió con suavidad. —Sabe asqueroso.

Escuchar de nuevo su voz era… No sabría como describirlo.

—Te creo— le respondí riéndome de nuevo. Me miró con falso enfado y se terminó el líquido. Dejó el vaso a un lado e hizo ademanes para retirar la bandeja, pero yo se lo impedí.

—Te faltan esos dos— le indiqué. Frunció el ceño.

—No debo beberlas todavía— replicó.

Sin dudas cualquiera le hubiera creído, pero yo la conocía demasiado bien.

Alcé las cejas con incredulidad. —¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú?— le acusé.

Tomé uno de los vasos y se lo acerqué a la boca para que bebiera. Hizo una mueca de protesta, pero estuve seguro de que al final se pareció más a una sonrisa. Tragué saliva cuando mis ojos se desviaron involuntariamente a sus labios pegados al cristal bebiendo el líquido. Se lo terminó sin protestar y no dudé en aproximarle el tercero. Cuando hubo terminado me incliné para tomar la bandeja, pasando a llevar su mano con la mía. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió al instante el brazo. Vacilé.

Y de pensar que hace algunas horas le había besado la misma mano. Qué diferente era todo cuando estaba consciente de su mirada sobre la mía. Me alejé con la bandeja y la dejé sobre la otra cama.

Se hizo un instante de silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Aun así había algo que me ponía nervioso. Era como si mis pensamientos estuvieran desnudos, como si pudieran flotar en el aire y darse a conocer sin ser pronunciados.

—¿Cómo logramos escapar?— preguntó tras haber permanecido así varios minutos. Revolvió sus dedos en un típico gesto suyo para cuando hacía una pregunta particularmente difícil. Y sí que lo era.

—Dobby— susurré evitando mirar por la ventana, pues a lo lejos se veía como Harry seguía cavando una tumba para enterrar al elfo.

Hermione me miró de manera inquisidora. De seguro ya sospechaba el terrible final de la pobre criatura.

—¿Y… cómo está?

—Murió— informé con el tono más suave que pude. Sus pupilas se dilataron y pude distinguir el dolor en sus ojos.

—Oh.

—Harry está cavando una tumba para él— agregué con desesperación. Entornó los ojos y luego desvió la mirada. Supe que estaba intentando no llorar, cosa que me desesperó aún más. Acerqué la silla hasta casi pegarla al borde de la cama y le cogí una mano. Se la acaricié con mis dedos mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mí y sin pensarlo la llevé a mi boca y la besé. Su piel se tensó ante el contacto, pero luego me devolvió la caricia, deslizando sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Alcé la vista y noté como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—No— articulé con un hilo de voz.

—Yo… yo…— comenzó. —Yo… en un momento creí que… que iba a morir.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre mí como un balde de agua congelada.

—No, no lo digas, no digas eso— supliqué con voz temblorosa. Desesperado entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos.

—Creí que todo había acabado.

Sin aguantarlo más la abracé. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban, pero luego se abandonó en mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho. Sumergí mi rostro en su cabello y aspiré con fuerza, estremeciéndome. No podía… no. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?

—Tuve tanto miedo.

La estreché con más fuerza mientras de mis propios ojos también brotaban lágrimas.

—Yo también tuve miedo…— musité. —Tú… tú… eres muy importante para mí— confesé de pronto.

Sentí como sus manos se apoyaron en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Tú… también eres muy importante para mí.

Sus palabras llegaron flotando hasta mis oídos e hicieron eco en mi cerebro, derrumbando todos mis temores.

Nos quedamos así no sé cuanto tiempo. Estuve seguro de que aquellas palabras significaban mucho, muchísimo más que su sentido denotativo. Era una extraña, pero poderosa certeza. Me sentí feliz, pero también acongojado. Éramos dos chicos de diez y siete años perdidos en medio de una guerra, indefensos y aterrorizados. Aquel momento consolidaba de alguna manera el silencioso lazo que nos unía y que nos daba fuerzas para continuar.

Nuestros sollozos fueron desaparecieron paulatinamente con el correr de los minutos. Rompimos el abrazo, pero no separamos nuestras manos en ningún momento. Quise decir algo, alguna frase brillante y extraordinaria, pero una vez más el nerviosismo se volvía en mi contra. Solo pude mirarla.

—Yo… te oía— habló muy bajito. No era necesario alzar la voz ni mucho menos por la escasa distancia que nos separaba. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que temí que lo escuchara.

—Te oía… llamándome.

Nuestras miradas chocaron con intensidad. Quise ser capaz de abrir la boca y decirle que siempre la llamaría, que la acompañaría, que la cuidaría, que yo era un estúpido. Fui consciente del temblor de mis manos. Sin pensarlo apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Cerró los ojos y yo también. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, en una atmósfera tan intima y se sentía tan bien; su respiración mezclarse con la mía, la proximidad de sus labios llamando a los míos a que se fundieran en un beso sin fin. Hermione era como un campo magnético del que simplemente no me podía alejar, y tampoco es que quisiera.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

¿Es que acaso había sido necesaria la idea de perderla para aceptar mi derrota frente algo que nunca tuve posibilidad alguna de ganar?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. El calor de mi estómago se esparció por todos lados y pareció derretir todas mis entrañas.

Y lo supe.

Hermione también me quería y de seguro sabía que yo a ella también. No es que no fuera obvio, de hecho lo era. Era demasiado evidente después de todo lo que nos había sorprendido en nuestro camino. No era necesario decírnoslo para darnos cuenta, pero aun así me pregunté cuando sería el momento idóneo para hablarlo porque definitivamente ese no lo era.

Tras una nueva mirada decidimos alejarnos y todo mi cuerpo reclamó de inmediato su cercanía. Aun así me sentí como reconfortado. Fue como si hubiéramos firmado un documento imaginario en el que nos prometíamos tantas cosas. Por primera vez nos encontramos sin excusas, sin barreras de por medio.

Lo sabíamos, pero no podíamos… No todavía. Había una guerra que luchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo :)<strong>


End file.
